Love at First Smell
by By Victoria
Summary: In Fire Study, Yelena walked in on Mara and Leif leaning over a deep bowl, looking rather delighted. Well this is what happened between them.


Leif followed Mara through the halls to the mixing room. He was entranced by her. Compassion and warmth radiated from her. Her attention was a surprise and a delight. No woman has ever given him that much attention. When she smiled she seemed to shine brighter than the moon.

The noise softened as they neared the room. Leif grinned. Finally, peace and quiet.

There were various mixing bowls in the end of the small room. Various sands in different barrels were stored.

"Put this on when we start mixing." Mara handed Leif a cloth mask, "So you won't pass out from breathing in the particles."

Leif wrapped the mask around his neck as Mara did the same. She moved with dancer like grace towards the barrels. He trailed behind.

"Thank you so much for helping me." Mara chattered, "This is a really tedious job without company."  
Leif muttered a 'your welcome' as he picked up the measuring tool.

"We'll need three parts of those; the black ones." She pointed to a barrel.

Leif reached in, measured the amount, and dropped the sand into a mixing bowl. Mara dropped a different type in. They continued on as Mara gestured and explained.

She checked the position on the bowl to make sure it was in place on the machinery. Nodding, Leif switched the machine on. A lone finger still remained on the metal bowl. When it gathered speed, the steel sliced into the flesh. Mara yelped. Leif slammed into the off switch and rushed to the damsel in distress, nearly spilling the contents of the bowl.

"It's only a scratch." Mara tried to wave him off, "I'm fine."

Leif ignored her and took her hand in his. He examined the wound. A long red line stretched from her index finger to the middle of her palm. If left unattended, the infection would be painful. He summoned his magic and healed the cut until not even a scar remained.

Mara marveled more at his touch than his power. The warmth enveloped her body from her hand. It was more contenting than a hot bath. She stroked his fingers slowly, her rational mind cried out futilely over her pounding heart.

Leif slowly glanced up at her. She couldn't read his eyes. Was he shocked? Annoyed? Confused?

Clearing his throat, he released her hand with great effort. The electric stopped as suddenly as his release. He moved back to his side of the bowl. She slowly stood, never taking her eyes off him. Leif felt her piercing eyes burn into him.

"I'm sorry about…" He was interrupted by Mara's lips on his.

Her scent intoxicated him more than her smile. His troubles melted away to the ground as he wrapped his arms around her fragile build. She ran her fingers through his hair.

Through that kiss, they floated above the rest of the world to the sky. The stars and the moon envied their happiness and peace.

When they broke the kiss, their flushed expressions were more delightful than excited children on Christmas day.

Leif's stun gradually fell into a smile. Mara smiled in return. His face grew more handsome when he smiled. It was a rare thing she wished was more common.

"I shouldn't have done that." Mara murmured, her face turning redder.

Leif reached towards her but recoiled at the sound of Yelena's voice. He instantly became aware of the sand in his hair and brushed them off frantically.

Yelena entered, feigning unawareness, but Leif knew better. "It's getting late. We need to get back."

Leif nodded, hoping his sister would understand the implication. Thankfully, she did and exited.

"Mara…" Leif began.

Her eyes lit up.

"We can't do this. It wouldn't work out. I have too many responsibilities and a relationship would simply be…"

"It's alright." She broke in, her voice stony, "I understand perfectly."

Mara was about to march out but Leif ran to catch up, nearly running into her, "Let's consider this."

She raised an eyebrow, "Consider what?"

He sighed, "I stay at the Keep. It would be too hard for us to be together."

"So you do want to be with me."

"That's not the point. The point is…"

She touched his arm, "Leif, I wouldn't ask for much. It's not as if we would be married." She blushed, "That's the beauty about it being only a relationship. The expectations are far lower. It is a commitment without as many strings. There's not as much to lose. We can try and see how far we get."

Leif took her hand and kissed it, "I'll think about it."

With that, he exited to join Yelena outside the factory.

Leif conversed with Yelena on relationships. Little by little he was seeing how possible a relationship was. Valek was quite a distance away. Neither of them had strayed, as far as he was concerned. She encouraged him to pursue Mara. "Sounds like she might be worth the effort. There might be plenty of rainy days, but those perfect ones will make all the memories of rain disappear."

"Is this from experience?" It was hard to imagine Yelena and Valek having a lovers' quarrel, the way they looked at each other.

"Yes."

He felt peace with Mara. She was unlike any other woman he's ever met. Many were conceited and vain. She was pure and genuinely kind. Holding her was comforting and it felt right. He was making an overstatement, seeing as to how they only met for a night. Pursuing a relationship with a woman he hardly knew would be rash and foolish. He considered Mara's words, _There's not as much to lose._ Perhaps. But loss, in any shape and form had always been difficult for him to bear.

Mara took her mask off and went up to her room. Falling in a daze on her bed, she ran a finger over her lips, remembering the kiss and his touch. The spark was there. Leif was different from all the other men. She wouldn't soon forget him, if that were even possible.

**Yay! I've realized the shortage of Mara and Leif pairings on this site. Actually scratch that. Lack of Mara and Leif pairings on this site. I think they're a cute couple too, though definitely not as cute as Yelena and Valek. Well hope you enjoyed. =]**


End file.
